1. Field
The example embodiments in general are directed to an emission purifying system and to a device for slowing global warming in the field of pit burners and elevated burners in the oil industry, including incinerators, open air burnings and other industries where suspended polluting particles are produced.
2. Related Art
Global warming is a matter of serious concern due to its potential effects on human health, economy and environment. Global warming has been associated with effects like the decrease of snow precipitation in some places, the rise in sea level and recent changes in the climate. These environmental changes can affect human activities and ecosystems. Some species can be forced to emigrate to avoid extinction by changing climate conditions.
Global warming can result in a rise of sea level because the water in the oceans expands as it is warmed. Additionally, the melting of the ice shelf and glaciers contributes to increasing the volume of the water in seas.
Climate has always been variable. The issue with climate in the last century is that climate change has been exacerbated in an anomalous way to such extent that life on earth is now being affected. In the search for causes of this exacerbation, scientists have found that there is a direct relation between global warming or climate change and an increase in the emissions of greenhouse gases to the atmosphere. These greenhouse gases are believed to primarily originate from industrial societies.
Today, global warming and its direct effect on climate change are phenomena of worldwide concern, particularly among scientists, who spend most of their time and effort studying and learning ways to control greenhouse gas release. Scientists claim that this phenomenon threatens the future of the human race. Many scientists agree that increasing greenhouse gas concentration in the atmosphere results in alterations in the global climate. They also agree that the emission of greenhouse gases has been more intense since the beginning of the Industrial Revolution. It has to be mentioned that all industries emit carbon monoxide, sulfur oxides and all kinds of pollutants to the atmosphere which degrade the quality of the air. In particular, pit burners and elevated open sky burners operated by the world oil industry are most likely the primary violators, as set forth below.
Each burner emits not only pollutant particles, but also raw heat at temperatures ranging from 1200° C. to 1800° C. This constant, extreme and permanent heat in the atmosphere imparts extreme power into air streams, where storms, rains, tornados, snow storms, cyclones and heat waves are formed. This insertion initiates a domino effect which affects the planet and ecosystems in a chain.
On the other hand, greenhouse gases are expanding quickly in the atmosphere because the world burns vast quantities of fossil fuels and destroys forests and prairies which could absorb carbon dioxide and help maintain the equilibrium of the temperature. In view of this, the international scientific community has alerted the public that if the world development, the demographic growth and the energetic consumption based on fossil fuels continues growth at its current pace, by the year 2050 the concentration of carbon dioxide will have doubled with respect to rates prior to the Industrial Revolution.
This could bring about dire consequences for life on the planet, and could even reach the point when it would be impossible to live because of lack of oxygen of bad air quality. Every living, breathing organism would be the first to feel the impact of the latter. It is possible that there are no regions on Earth which will not become adversely affected by this enormous problem.
Numerous attempts by industry and governments have been made to reduce emissions, such as through regulation or technological advances in order to reduce the carbon dioxide emissions and/or pollutant suspended particles exhausted from motor cars and internal combustion engines. However, less effort has been directed on industrial fumes.
One conventional system includes an anti-pollution chamber that consists of a structure which supports a hollow horizontal conic body provided with nozzles to feed in previously filtered water, recycling it to a powdering system. This system does not consider a combination of two conical structures, the use of a screen, or an additional driver to prevent counter-pressure. Additionally, this conventional system does not employ a heat retrieval system to take advantage of the combustion gases to transform the heat in reusable energy.
Another conventional system is directed to a vertical conical emissions purifying device. The device includes nozzles to spread in water and has optional screening walls. This conventional device is conformed only by a vertical structure and does not consider heat retrieval. The device only takes into consideration the treatment of gases, but again does not consider the retrieval and reuse of combustion gases.
A further conventional system is directed to an exhaust gases treatment system attached to combustion chambers, with an input to a horizontal depurator which in turn is connected to the exit of the combustion chambers. This conventional exhaust system includes water nozzles, ventilation to displace the air, a filter and a storage tank as well as a cooler before the reused water recirculation. However, this system also does not contemplate recovering and reusing the heat of combustion gases.
Yet another conventional system is directed to a wet gas purifier that envisions a horizontal separator, water sprinkler systems, recirculation and storage tank, and two separating walls which can be made of a gas permeating material acting as screens. The conventional wet gas purifier, like the other conventional pollutant removal systems, is silent as to the recovery and reutilization of the combustion heat.
Although a fundamental of each of these conventional pollutant removal systems is the cleansing of combustion gases using a variety of systems, none utilize a heat retrieval system to take advantage of the combustion gases to transform the heat in reusable energy. These conventional systems therefore cannot address or solve the problem of gas cleansing.